lana_del_reyfandomcom-20200213-history
Complete Song List
This is the complete list of tracks by Lana Del Rey. Given the amount of leaks we encounter, I'd check back regularly if I were you! No, I won't be including downloads link. Firstly, consider it a sort of Lana fandom initiation to hunt these songs down. Secondly, that could be construed as encouraging piracy. And thirdly, because links are forever disappearing and I would forever be trying to replace them. 'May Jailer Sirens Album' #For K #Next to Me #A Star for Nick #My Momma #Bad Disease #Out with a Bang #Westbound #Try Tonight #All you Need #I'm Indebted to you #Pretty Baby #Aviation #Find my Own Way #Pride #Birds of a Feather 'Lizzy Grant and the Phenomena EP' #Disco #For K Part 2 (Demo) 'Sparkle Jump Rope Queen EP' #Elvis #Axl Rose Husband #Blue Ribbon (same as Gramma) 'The Money Hunny Recordings EP' #Money Hunny #A Star For Nick #Rehab K Part 2 (Second Demo) #Pawn Shop Blues (Demo) 'No Kung Fu EP' #Brite Lights (Demo) #Jump (Demo) #Yayo (Demo) #Get Drunk #Jimmy Necco 'Kill Kill EP' #Kill kill #Yayo #Gramma ( also known as Blue Ribbon) 'Lana Del Ray A.K.A. Lizzy Grant/Nevada Album' #Kill Kill #Queen of the Gas Station #Oh Say Can You See #Gramma (Blue Ribbon) #For K Part 2 (a later version of Rehab) #Jump #Mermaid Motel #Raise Me Up (Mississippi South) #Pawn Shop Blues #Brite Lites #Put Me in a Movie #Smarty #Yayo 'Lana Del Rey EP' #Video Games #Born to Die #Blue Jeans #Off to the Races 'Born To Die Album' Standard Edition #Born To Die (album version, radio edit, instrumental, plus 6 official remixes) #Off To The Races #Blue Jeans (album version, radio edit, plus 8 official remixes) #Video Games (album version, radio edit, plus 10 official remixes) #Diet Mountain Dew #National Anthem (album version, plus four official remixes) #Dark Paradise #Radio #Carmen #Million Dollar Man #Summertime Sadness (album version, two radio edits plus 4 official remixes) #This Is What Makes Us Girls - later added as part of the Deluxe Edition 13. Without You 14. Lolita 15. Lucky Ones - part of the Paradise Edition 16. Ride 17. American 18. Cola (P*ssy) 19. Body Electric 20. Blue Velvet (plus one official remix) 21. Gods and Monsters 22. Yayo 23. Bel Air - the Out-takes (those that didn't make the cut! I'm not 100% on these, need a more reliable source) *You Can Be The Boss *Smartie (a later version of Smarty, unleaked) *Kinda Outta Luck *Paris/Take Me To Paris *Puppy Love/Marilyn Monroe *Damn You *Driving in Cars With Boys *Hundred Dollar Bill *Velvet Crowbar - the Demos (Early demo versions of the album tracks, adding them here because they're alternate versions to those on the album, if they made the album) *Diet mountain dew (demo, three variations) *Lucky ones (demo) *Driving in Cars With Boys (demo) *Lolita/Be my baby tonight (demo, two or three variants?) *National Anthem (demo) *Dark Paradise (demo) *Blue Jeans (demo) *Carmen (demo) *Hundred Dollar Bill (demo) *Without You (demo) *Radio (demo) *Summertime sadness (demo) 'Paradise EP' Lana also released the Paradise Edition of Born to Die on a seperate EP, allowing fans to purchase the new additions seperately to the full album. 16. Ride 17. American 18. Cola 19. Body Electric 20. Blue Velvet 21. Gods and Monsters 22. Yayo 23. Bel Air 'Sent to/Sold on to other artists' *Match Made in Heaven *Ghetto Baby 'Cover songs' *''Blue Velvet'' *''End of the world'' *''Big spender'' *''Goodbye Kiss'' *''Happiest Girl In the Whole USA '' *''Heart-shaped Box '' *''Happy Birthday Mr President'' 'Collaborations ' *Delicious (possibly her own? Believed to be with A$AP Rocky ) *Spender (with Smiler ) *My Bitch (previously known as Ridin ', with The Kickdrums and A$AP Rocky ) *Dayglo Reflection (with Bobby Womack ) 'Ad campaigns' *Burning Desire (Jaguar) *Blue Velvet (H&M) 'Alternates' '- '''Random variants you can find, not including those listed previously i.e. older demos *Yayo (a special rock version you can stumble upon on youtube) *Carmen (An acapella version) *Dangerous Girl (acapella version, only a minute long) 'Unreleased/Misc. - The unknown, some leaked but some not and so unconfirmed. Some of these are merely rumours and don't appear to be listed on any copyright sites. Those in Italics are leaked and available to find online. '''# 1949 A''' Afraid All Smiles Are You Ready '''B Backfire '' Bentley Betty Boop Boop Break My Fall Break The Cycle ''Boarding School Born Bad Baby Butterflies Butterflies part 2 Bollywood Hawaii Baby Blue Love (parts of this possibly present in the 'Daddy Issues' song) Beautiful Prayer Behind Closed Doors Because of You Big Bad Wolf '' '''C' Caught You Boy C U L8r Alligator Catch and Release Come When you Call Me America '' Criminals Run the World Crooked Cop Cry Me a River ''Children of the Bad Revolution '' '''D' Dynamite Daddy Issues '' ''Dangerous Girl '' ''Damn You '' ''Delicious Dum Dum '' '''E' Every Man Gets His Wish '' Epiphany '''F' Fake Diamond '' Fordham Road From the End '''G' Gas Station Girl That Got Away Golden Grill Greenwich Gods Plan (also known as 'You're gonna love me') Gangsta Boy '' ''Go Go Dancer '' '''H' Hawaiian Tropic Heartshaped Chevrolet Hit and Run Hot Hot Hot Heavy Hitter Hollywood's Dead '' '''I' I Was in a Bad Way I’m Fucked Is It Wrong? I Want it All J''' Jealous Girl Jonah JFK '''K Kindess of Strangers L''' Last Girl On Earth Live or Die Little Angel Lullubye Living Without You ''Lift Your Eyes '' '''M Making Out Motel 6 Midnight Dancer Girlfriend Maha Maha Moije Joue Miss America (also known as trash magic) Mermaid Hotel N''' Noir '''O On Our Way Oooh Baby P''' Paradise Put Your Lips Together Party Girl Put the Radio On Pin Up Galore Playing Dangerous '''Q R''' Resistance Roses Ruby Tuesday '''S Scarface Screw You Serial Killer Slow Gin Fizz So Legit Strange Love Summer of Sam T''' TV in Black and White Television Heaven True Love on the Side True Love Trash Magic (also known as Miss America) Truth In Your Eyes Ten Dollar Ring The Man I Love '''U Us Against the World V''' '''W White Pontiac Heaven (alternate version of Axl rose husband. Only about a minutes worth leaked) Will you Still Love Me? X''' '''Y You're Gonna Love Me (also known as Gods Plan) Young Like Me Z